Lauren's digital adventure series 1
by Dunk234
Summary: This is one of my stories that happen after the events of dinosapien digimon. Lauren and her protege, Will, travel through parallel worlds with their partners and Aye-Ayemon. This series, features the original digi-destineds.
1. Prologue

This series starts 9 years after the events of Dinosapien digimon. There are certain digimons mentioned who haven't yet appeared in the series. Only for these stories, Will and Psychicmon are mentioned. Lauren, her three digimon brothers (Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon), Will, Psychicmon and a little monkey digimon (Aye-Ayemon) go to parallel universes. Will is Lauren's protégé and she has taught her everything. In this series, the original digi-destineds meet Lauren and her small group. Aye-Ayemon carries a small computerized digi-dex on him. Can Lauren and the digi-destineds defeat a common enemy? I do not own digimon or any of the characters except for the ones from my Dinosapien Digimon series. All of Spikemon's forms, the last two forms of Happymon, the last form of Upsetmon and Aye-Ayemon have not appeared in my stories yet.

**Lauren's digital adventure series 1- Prologue**

* * *

This is the main theme song. (I don't own the music but what is under each sentence).

**Di, Di, Di...**

All 7 kids are seen flying into the digital world…

**Digimon!**

Lauren, Will, Psychicmon, Happymon, Upsetmon, Spikemon and Aye-Ayemon appear on the screen…

**Digimon!**

The in-training digimons are seen changing into their rookie forms…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Tai was standing near Greymon…

**Digimon!**

Matt is riding Garurumon followed by Will and Psychomon…

**Digimon!**

Sora is holding onto Birdramon…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Izzy was sitting on Kabuterimon…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist…

**Digital Monsters!**

Joe watches as Ikkakumon rises from the sea…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Aye-Ayemon was sitting on T.K.'s shoulder as Angemon appears behind him…

**Digimon!**

Lauren was standing with Arkamon, Jokermon and Spike Horsemon near her…

**Digital Monsters!**

Greymon releases his attack…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Devimon appears with black gears flying around him…

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

Lauren slams her lightened fists onto her three digivices and fired them at her partners…

**Digimon!**

Will does the same as Lauren and fired it at her partner…

**Digital Monsters!**

Aye-Ayemon is seen writing in a book…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Future Devimon appears and faces Devimon…

**Digivolve into champions!**

Will and Psychicmon stand in a field of flowers…

**Digivolve into ultimates!**

Lauren and the group stand on a beach…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!**

Happymon and Spikemon disappear as Future Saphiramon and Future Unicornmon appear…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is talking to Palmon…

**Digital Monsters!**

The Dinosapien cannon appears in Lauren's hands…

**Digimon are the champions!**

She then blasted some enemy…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters...**

Tai and the others stand in a circle as many digimons appear…

**DIGIMON!**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Will and Lauren stand in a line with their hands out.

* * *

A dinosaur wearing police clothes started to walk two women. One woman had brown shoes, a brown shirt, blond hair, green eyes and a pair of blue trousers. The other women had pink boots, a blue shirt, green hair, blue eyes and a pink skirt. By their side was four humanoid like creatures and a small monkey sitting on a rock nearby. By the dinosaur side was a small dino like creature.

Psychicmon. A psychic type digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. She has the power to read minds. Special attack- Psychic Love Wave.

"Lauren, it is good to see you again" said Eno, "and who is this?" (He was looking at the other woman). Enomon pounced on three of the digimons.

"This is Will and Pyschicmon, and it is good to see you too" said Lauren, "Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon couldn't wait to meet you again".

"So what's up?" asked Enomon. The monkey put down his writing book and turned to Eno and Enomon.

"We have been selected by the digi-gods (Blade Dragonmon, Slashtigermon, Axe Bearmon and Bullet Wolfmon) to get an army to fight the ones responsible for Action Manmon" said Aye-Ayemon.

"And how?" asked Eno.

"By going to different parallel universes and battle with them" said Happymon. Just then, Lauren, Will, Psychicmon, Happymon, Upsetmon, Spikemon and Aye-Ayemon vanished.

* * *

IN THE DIGIDESTINED'S WORLD

A beam of light appeared and once it was gone, Lauren and her small team appeared.

"This is a town" said Psychicmon, "and its night time". Will was looking around and spotted a dinosaur like creature.

"What's that?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at it. Aye-Ayemon opened his computerized digi-dex.

Agumon. A reptile like digimon. Rookie Level. Vaccine type. A Reptile type Digimon that was able to walk on two feet through evolution. It is reliable and ferocious, and sports a very brave nature. Although it can compete against scary enemies, as its body is still in the middle of evolving, it wields weak amounts of power. Special attacks- Pepper Breath, Claw Attack, Claw Uppercut, Spitfire, Battle Hawk, Slamming Attack, Crossfire, Triple Baby Flame, Mach Jab, Mach Jab Combo, Dynamite Kick and Aerial Baby Flame.

"A rookie" said Spikemon, then he spotted a small girl on its back, "who is that on its back?"

"A small girl" said Upsetmon, "I guess it is the girl's partner".

* * *

Just then 7 other small children appeared and looked at Agumon and the small girl. "Kari, come over here" said one of the children. The small girl turned to look at him.

Lauren and her group had moved towards a building. A few minutes later, they arrived at the top. Will watches as Kari got off Agumon and walked to the other group. Upsetmon suddenly started to growl as a massive parrot appeared.

"OH! Great, another digimon" said Happymon. Aye-Ayemon opened his computerized digi-dex.

Parrotmon. A giant bird type digimon. Ultimate Level. Vaccine type. A Giant Bird type Digimon who resembles a parrot, and who has appeared from a Digital World in another dimension; he strayed off from the world through an empty rip of space-time. His sharp claws and strong electricity are assumed to be his weaponry. Special attacks- Mjollnir Lightning and Sonic Destroyer.

Sonic Destroyer.

Parrotmon flapped his wings and sent shockwaves at Agumon and the city. Agumon collapses as Lauren prepared to fight.

* * *

"That's it, lets do this" said Lauren as she lifted one of her digivices, "Digisoul Darkness, Champion charge". One of Lauren's fists lightened up with black energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Upsetmon.

Upsetmon digivolve to Arkamon. Upsetmon had transformed into a skeleton like beast. Lauren put that digivice back and picked up another one.

"Digisoul Lightness, Champion charge" said Lauren, as one of her fists lightened up with yellow energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Happymon.

Happymon digivolve to Jokermon. Happymon now became a joker like digimon. Lauren put that digivice back and picked up another one.

"Digisoul Spike, Champion charge" said Lauren, as one of her fists lightened up with brown energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Spikemon.

Spikemon digivolve to, Spikemon started to change into a horse like creature with spikes pointing out on his body, Spike Horsemon.

Will picked up her digivice and said, "Digisoul psychic, champion charge". One of her fists lightened up with pink energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Psychicmon.

Psychicmon digivolve to Psychomon. Psychomon was a humanoid like creature with a big axe and a shield.

* * *

Spike Horsemon. An animal type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. He is the fastest horse like digimon. Special attacks- Spike Horse Blast, Spike Horse Shield and Spike Release.

Psychomon. A humanoid type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. She is known to never end a fight without using a plan. Special attacks- Psycho Cut, Psycho Blast, Psycho Axe Slam and Psycho Wave.

The small kids then looked as the four digimons and a small monkey creature move to attack the parrot.

Sonic Destroyer.

Parrotmon aimed for the kids but suddenly Spike Horsemon appeared before them.

Spike Horse Shield.

He produced a shield and blocked the attack. The Agumon started to shake.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon.

* * *

"Koromon" said Kari. The other kids looked to see Lauren and Will above them with the computerized digidex.

Greymon. A dinosaur type digimon. Champion Level. Vaccine type. Dinosaur type Digimon with a hard shell around his head. It has high attack and defense powers, it is very intelligent. Its nature is rough, but he can easily be tamed. It has a strong heart. Special attacks- Nova Blast, Great Horn Attack, Great Tooth, Fire Wall, Bit Fire, Flame Breath and Fire Horn.

Greymon turned to the digimons and all decided to attack.

Nova Blast.

Joker Blast.

Arka Skeleton Blast.

Spike Release.

Aye-Aye Sphere.

Psycho Cut.

The attacks hit Parrotmon and destroyed him, but Lauren, her team and Greymon disappeared leaving a destroyed town.

* * *

Next time:

Lauren: These 7 kids are the digi-destineds.

Tai: I remember you six.

Koromon: I am your partner Tai.

Happymon: It is time we join forces.

Spikemon: To save both worlds.

Will: We will have to defeat this big beetle first.

The Journey Begins…


	2. Episode 1 The Journey Begins

This series starts 9 years after the events of Dinosapien digimon. There are certain digimons mentioned who haven't yet appeared in the series. Only for these stories, Will and Psychicmon are mentioned. Lauren, her three digimon brothers (Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon), Will, Psychicmon and a little monkey digimon (Aye-Ayemon) go to parallel universes. Will is Lauren's protégé and she has taught her everything. In this series, the original digi-destineds meet Lauren and her small group. Aye-Ayemon carries a small computerized digi-dex on him. Can Lauren and the digi-destineds defeat a common enemy? I do not own digimon or any of the characters except for the ones from my Dinosapien Digimon series. All of Spikemon's forms, the last two forms of Happymon, the last form of Upsetmon and Aye-Ayemon have not appeared in my stories yet.

**Lauren's digital adventure series 1**

**Episode 1- The Journey Begins**

* * *

This is the main theme song. (I don't own the music but what is under each sentence).

**Di, Di, Di...**

All 7 kids are seen flying into the digital world…

**Digimon!**

Lauren, Will, Psychicmon, Happymon, Upsetmon, Spikemon and Aye-Ayemon appear on the screen…

**Digimon!**

The in-training digimons are seen changing into their rookie forms…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Tai was standing near Greymon…

**Digimon!**

Matt is riding Garurumon followed by Will and Psychomon…

**Digimon!**

Sora is holding onto Birdramon…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Izzy was sitting on Kabuterimon…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist…

**Digital Monsters!**

Joe watches as Ikkakumon rises from the sea…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Aye-Ayemon was sitting on T.K.'s shoulder as Angemon appears behind him…

**Digimon!**

Lauren was standing with Arkamon, Jokermon and Spike Horsemon near her…

**Digital Monsters!**

Greymon releases his attack…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Devimon appears with black gears flying around him…

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

Lauren slams her lightened fists onto her three digivices and fired them at her partners…

**Digimon!**

Will does the same as Lauren and fired it at her partner…

**Digital Monsters!**

Aye-Ayemon is seen writing in a book…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Future Devimon appears and faces Devimon…

**Digivolve into champions!**

Will and Psychicmon stand in a field of flowers…

**Digivolve into ultimates!**

Lauren and the group stand on a beach…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!**

Happymon and Spikemon disappear as Future Saphiramon and Future Unicornmon appear…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is talking to Palmon…

**Digital Monsters!**

The Dinosapien cannon appears in Lauren's hands…

**Digimon are the champions!**

She then blasted some enemy…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters...**

Tai and the others stand in a circle as many digimons appear…

**DIGIMON!**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Will and Lauren stand in a line with their hands out.

* * *

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD (4 fours later)…

At a mysterious camp-site, Aye-Ayemon was writing inside his book of their adventure so far. He looked up to see Happymon, Spikemon and Will entering with a bunch of apples.

"So, Lauren hasn't returned with the water yet" said Aye-Ayemon.

"I am back now" said Lauren as she, Psychicmon and Upsetmon entered with bottles of water. Suddenly, seven beams of lights appeared and one of them appeared before them. Once clear, a small boy was laying there with a small ball like creature.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The other six lights reformed into 6 children (2 girls and 4 boys). One male's name is Tai; he was wearing goggles, blue t-shirt, brown shorts, trainers, gloves, had brown hair and had brown eyes. Another male was called Matt, he was wearing gloves, a green t-shirt, blue trousers, brown boots, and he has blond hair and blue eyes. Another male was called Izzy, he was smaller then the others, was wearing gloves, had an orange t-shirt, trainers, brown shorts, and he has red hair and black eyes. The last male was called Joe, he is wearing glasses, a watch, and a wristband, has a t-shirt, grey shorts, boots on, and has blue hair and black eyes.

One of the girls was called Sora and the other one was called Mimi. Sora had gloves on, a helmet on her head, a yellow t-shirt, blue trousers, trainers on, and has red hair and red eyes. Mimi looked like a cowgirl. Before all of them were strange creatures.

"Tai, I am Koromon" said a pink puff ball.

"Matt, I am Tsunomon" said a round digimon with a sharp metallic horn on its head.

"Sora, I am Yokomon" said a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower.

"Izzy, I am Motimon" said a cylinder-shaped pink blob with shining black eyes.

"Mimi, I am Tanemon" said a white and green, root-shaped Digimon with two leaves sprouting from her head.

"Joe, I am Bukamon" said a floating creature.

* * *

BACK WITH LAUREN…

T.K. was sleeping near the campfire. He was a small kid, with a hat, a green shirt, small trainers, brown trousers, and had blond hair and yellow eyes. Will was near T.K. as he slept. His partner was a Tokomon. He was talking to Upsetmon while Lauren was standing by Spike Horsemon.

"Will, stay here while I go and check where the other lights landed" said Lauren who then got on Spike Horsemon and ran off. Happymon and Psychicmon then appeared with some bananas. Just then, T.K. awoke. He then noticed Will and the others.

"You are the same beings from 4 years ago" said T.K. talking to Will and the remainder of Lauren's team, "where's my brother?"

"Lauren is heading to found them" said Aye-Ayemon, who was sitting in a tree nearby, "she be back soon with them".

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS…

Tai looked around and noticed one missing and said, "Where's T.K.?" The rest of the group also noticed T.K. not there, when all the sudden a horse appeared with a young girl on it.

"So we meet again" she said. Mimi suddenly noticed the horse was the same one from 4 years ago.

"You two are the same beings we saw 4 years ago" said Mimi.

"If you follow us, we lead you to T.K." said Spike Horsemon. Everyone else nodded and Lauren got on and they all left the scene, not noticing a big red beetle in the distance.

* * *

AT THE CAMPSITE…

T.K. was eating an apple while Tokomon was sleeping on a rock nearby. Aye-Ayemon was sitting on T.K.'s shoulder while Happymon and Upsetmon were on guard duty. Just then, Lauren and Spike Horsemon appeared with the others following behind. Once Matt saw T.K., he ran towards him and gave him a hug as Will and Psychicmon entered the area. Spike Horsemon de-digivolved back into Spikemon.

"T.K., you are all right" said Matt not knowing he was squeezing Aye-Ayemon.

"Matt, stop now, you are hurting Aye-Ayemon" said Lauren. Matt letted go and looked to see a monkey on his shoulder. Just then, Tokomon woke up. Within seconds, Upsetmon started to growl as a red beetle appeared.

"I had to forget my bug-spray" said Mimi.

"It's a digimon, Mimi, not a bug" said Will. Mimi looked at the other lass as her partner stepped forward.

* * *

Aye-Ayemon opened his computerized digi-dex.

Kuwagamon. An insect type digimon. Champion Level. Virus type. Insect type Digimon that giant scissors attached to its head. Because it is protected by its hard body, it has high defensive power. Special attacks- Trap Scissors, Scissor Arms, Power Guillotine and Slamming Attack.

"Will handle it" said Lauren.

Will picked up her digivice and said, "Digisoul psychic, champion charge". One of her fists lightened up with pink energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Psychicmon.

Psychicmon digivolve to Psychomon.

"That's a strange digivolution" said Koromon to Tai.

"Everyone run, me and Psychomon will deal with him" said Will. Lauren nodded and ran in the opposite direction. Her partners followed afterwards, and then everyone but Will and Psychomon.

* * *

Lauren continued to run until she saw a cliff and stopped. Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon stopped by her side as the others appeared.

"OH! Great, now we are stuck" said Upsetmon.

"We fight then" said Tsunomon.

"But you guys are at the in-training form" said Spikemon.

"We can still fight" said Yokomon. Aye-Ayemon whispered ``weakly" to himself. Just then, Psychomon appeared with Will by her side.

"He's coming" Will said, as Kuwagamon reappeared in the sky.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Matt.

"I think we need to digivolve our partners" said Tai. Suddenly all 7 digivices activated and their partners were covered by the light.

Koromon digivolve to Agumon. Koromon now became an orange dinosaur.

Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon. Tsunomon was now a yellow-skinned reptile.

Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon. Yokomon was now a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs.

Motimon digivolve to Tentomon. Motimon was now a ladybug like creature.

Tanemon digivolve to Palmon. Tanemon was now a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws.

Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon. Bukamon was now a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, and large claws.

Tokomon digivolve to Patamon. Tokomon was now a small flying guinea pig like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings.

* * *

Once the lights were gone, 7 digimons were now standing in new forms. "OH! They have all changed" said Izzy.

"Guys, its called digivolution" said Aye-Ayemon who was still sitting on T.K.'s shoulder. At the time, Lauren was thinking about when her mission started and saw Lazymon and the other partner digimons digivolved into their rookie forms.

"OK! Team up!" said Agumon as Aye-Ayemon, Happymon, Spikemon and Upsetmon joined their ranks followed by Psychomon.

Scissor Claw.

Kuwagamon threw one of his claws at them but Lauren suddenly produces her shield protecting them all. Everyone but Lauren's partners and Aye-Ayemon turned to her.

"Don't ask" quickly said Lauren, "Take him down".

* * *

Happy Wave.

Upset Wave.

Spike Wave.

Psycho Cut.

Aye-Aye Kick.

Pepper Breath.

Blue Blaster.

Spiral Twister.

Super Shocker.

Poison Ivy.

Marching Fishes. (Lauren was surprised to see fishes launch themselves at Kuwagamon).

Boom Bubble.

All the attacks hit Kuwagamon and sent him flying. Psychomon de-digivolved back to Psychicmon.

"Now what?" asked Joe.

"We better start to leave, before Kuwagamon comes back" said Lauren. Everyone agreed and the whole group left the scene.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

T.K.: This is an interesting story you wrote Aye-Ayemon.

Tai: Look telephone boxes.

Lauren: What are telephone boxes doing here.

Tentomon: It's Shellmon.

Agumon: Digivolve to Greymon.

Lauren: Happymon stop picking on Patamon.

Episode 2- Greymon Awakening.


	3. Episode 2 Greymon Awakening

This series starts 9 years after the events of Dinosapien digimon. There are certain digimons mentioned who haven't yet appeared in the series. Only for these stories, Will and Psychicmon are mentioned. Lauren, her three digimon brothers (Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon), Will, Psychicmon and a little monkey digimon (Aye-Ayemon) go to parallel universes. Will is Lauren's protégé and she has taught her everything. In this series, the original digi-destineds meet Lauren and her small group. Aye-Ayemon carries a small computerized digi-dex on him. Can Lauren and the digi-destineds defeat a common enemy? I do not own digimon or any of the characters except for the ones from my Dinosapien Digimon series. All of Spikemon's forms, the last two forms of Happymon, the last form of Upsetmon and Aye-Ayemon have not appeared in my stories yet.

**Lauren's digital adventure series 1**

**Episode 2- Greymon Awakening**

* * *

This is the main theme song. (I don't own the music but what is under each sentence).

**Di, Di, Di...**

All 7 kids are seen flying into the digital world…

**Digimon!**

Lauren, Will, Psychicmon, Happymon, Upsetmon, Spikemon and Aye-Ayemon appear on the screen…

**Digimon!**

The in-training digimons are seen changing into their rookie forms…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Tai was standing near Greymon…

**Digimon!**

Matt is riding Garurumon followed by Will and Psychomon…

**Digimon!**

Sora is holding onto Birdramon…

**Di, Di, Di...**

Izzy was sitting on Kabuterimon…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist…

**Digital Monsters!**

Joe watches as Ikkakumon rises from the sea…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Aye-Ayemon was sitting on T.K.'s shoulder as Angemon appears behind him…

**Digimon!**

Lauren was standing with Arkamon, Jokermon and Spike Horsemon near her…

**Digital Monsters!**

Greymon releases his attack…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Devimon appears with black gears flying around him…

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

Lauren slams her lightened fists onto her three digivices and fired them at her partners…

**Digimon!**

Will does the same as Lauren and fired it at her partner…

**Digital Monsters!**

Aye-Ayemon is seen writing in a book…

**Digimon are the champions!**

Future Devimon appears and faces Devimon…

**Digivolve into champions!**

Will and Psychicmon stand in a field of flowers…

**Digivolve into ultimates!**

Lauren and the group stand on a beach…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!**

Happymon and Spikemon disappear as Future Saphiramon and Future Unicornmon appear…

**Digimon!**

Mimi is talking to Palmon…

**Digital Monsters!**

The Dinosapien cannon appears in Lauren's hands…

**Digimon are the champions!**

She then blasted some enemy…

**Digimon! Digital Monsters...**

Tai and the others stand in a circle as many digimons appear…

**DIGIMON!**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Will and Lauren stand in a line with their hands out.

* * *

Lauren was walking in head of the others. Will and Psychicmon were walking by Joe's side. Aye-Ayemon sat on T.K.'s shoulder while Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon were walking at the back of the group.

Aye-Ayemon was writing in his book when T.K. looked at him.

"You are writing a book" he said to him quietly.

"Yes" said Aye-Ayemon back, as he drew out another book and gave it to T.K., "between me and you, this book I gave you is about Lauren's previous adventure".

"What?" said T.K., "So why is she here?"

"Can not tell you" said Aye-Ayemon. T.K. then put the book in a pocket.

* * *

Tai was now walking right next to Lauren when he spoke. "Lauren, can we stop for some food?" he asked.

"OK!" said Lauren, "Spikemon get us some food please". Spikemon looked at the trees nearby.

Spike Hammer.

Spikemon slammed his fists at the trees and lots of apples felled out while the other digimons caught the falling apples.

"OK! Time to eat" said Will. Everyone sat on the ground and started to eat the apples they had gathered.

* * *

Later, Lauren was walking towards a beach Aye-Ayemon spotted some time ago. She took a look to see Happymon teasing Patamon.

"Happymon leave Patamon alone" she said. Happymon stopped and walked towards Lauren's position not noticing T.K. reading a book.

Some time later, they arrived at the beach. "Perfect, now I can go for a swim" said Mimi. Joe looked around and saw something that spooked him.

"Guys, there are telephone boxes over there" he said pointing to the site as everybody looked as well. All but the digimons, T.K., Lauren and Will ran towards them. Lauren sat down on the sand as T.K. took a position next to her.

"They are going to be a while" said Aye-Ayemon.

* * *

"I wonder what a telephone box is" said Agumon.

"It's used to contact other people" said Happymon.

"Wouldn't shouting be better" said Palmon.

"No, unless we want to attract an evil digimon" said Gabumon. T.K. was still reading when Lauren looked over his shoulder.

"I can not believe that Lauren is a leader of her own group of humans and dinosaurs" thought T.K. Lauren knew Aye-Ayemon gave him that book and turned back to the others as Will and Psychicmon were swimming in the sea.

* * *

Some time later, Tai and the others returned to the group as Will and Psychicmon got out of the water and walked towards the group.

"So what now?" asked Izzy.

"We can rest here for now before moving on" said Tai, "I don't what to be in one place for too long".

"That's a great idea, Tai" said Upsetmon.

"For once" said Matt.

"Can we agree not to talk like that to each over" said Sora. Will and T.K. nodded and everyone looked towards Lauren.

"OK! Let's relax for now" said Lauren before she heard a noise, "forget that, we got company".

* * *

Happymon and the others got ready as a hermit shell appeared. "What's that?" asked T.K.

"That's Shellmon" said Tentomon. Aye-Ayemon opened his computerized digi-dex as T.K. stared at the device.

Shellmon. An aquatic type digimon. Champion Level. Data type. He lives in a shallow seabed of seashores near the Net Ocean, Marine type Digimon that takes the form of a hermit crab. Because he is a mollusk, he will live in anything he enters. Special attacks- Aqua Blaster, Slamming Attack, Drill Shell and Spin Shellder.

One of his hair tentacles suddenly grabbed Tai and trusted him into the air. "Guys help" screamed Tai.

Lauren lifted one of her digivices and Happymon stepped forward. "Digisoul Lightness, Ultimate charge" said Lauren, as one of her fists lightened up with yellow energy and slammed it onto her digivice and pointed it at Happymon.

Happymon double digivolve to, Happymon was suddenly changed into Jokermon, then Jokermon threw his staff into the sky and then disappeared, then a knight like creature appeared with two jousts in his hands, Metal Knightmon.

Tai was surprised to see a four legged knight standing before Lauren.

"An ultimate level digimon" said Shellmon.

* * *

Aqua Blaster.

Shellmon released a blast of water but suddenly Lauren produced her shield again. Shellmon did not look happy, as he turned to her. One of his hair tentacles went towards her but she dodged very quickly.

"She isn't human" said Matt.

Metal Knight Joust.

Metal Knightmon moved very fast with both jousts and aimed at Shellmon knocking him over. Tai screamed as he was let go and suddenly Agumon started to shine.

"He is going to digivolve again" said Mimi.

* * *

Agumon digivolve to Greymon.

Greymon rose from where Agumon once stood. Everyone was surprised that the almost same digimon from 4 years ago appeared.

"Upsetmon and Psychicmon get Tai to safety now" said Metal Knightmon as he took his position near Greymon. Upsetmon and Psychicmon ran to Tai's position and took him to safety.

Hidden Arrow.

Nova Blast.

Metal Knightmon produced his hidden bow and fired an arrow as Greymon released a fireball from his mouth. Both attacks hit Shellmon and sent him flying into the sea. Greymon and Metal Knightmon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms.

"He wasn't destroyed" said Izzy, "so let's go before he comes back for round two". Everyone else agreed and left shouting ``digimon''.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Biyomon: They are Monochromon, friendly digimon.

Lauren: Matt, I know how you are feeling.

Matt: That is?

Lauren: Me, Happymon, Upsetmon and Spikemon are brothers and sister.

Tentomon: Its Seadramon.

Gabumon digivolve to…

Episode 3- Garurumon.


End file.
